Magic
by xCrazykindofWeirdx
Summary: The life of high school student Sakura gets a little more interesting when a new student arrives... and a bit of magic creates an escape for the both of them. SxS


**A/N Hello all, so i have been away from this site for years. This was previously published under my pen-name, but was taken down during my time away. Just thought i would get back into this amazing world.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Characters from CCS, and do not claim to. The plot line is my own, so please know plagiarism. **

* * *

><p>Her time at school was like turmoil, she despised every bit of it. Her teachers droned on about things she didn't need to know, never mind things she even <em>wanted<em> to know. She had few friends, and those she did have, she knew talked about her behind her back. It's not like she was bitchy or anything, it was all because she didn't come out after school, or degrade herself to smoke or sleep around like her so called 'friends' did. And of course in the eyes of naïve teenagers, they thought she was weird, and un-natural.

"Sakura! Stop daydreaming and get on with your work" Sato-san screamed down her ear, she was seriously getting on her last nerve. Math class was pointless, it's not like you need to know anything more advanced than knowing how to count money. And right now we were learning about surds, how is that gonna help anyone in life?!

Her eyes that had had the glazed over 'dream world' look now started to refocus, she blinked back the dreams that would never be attainable. She often felt like she could cry sometimes, just thinking about her life, and how great her mother wanted her to be, and the realization that she could never be. But right now she had to deal with the lady with the warden voice that was standing over her like she ruled the goddamn world.

"Look, I don't understand where in life we will need this information, and it isn't your job to make sure I get the grades, all you care about is that you have covered the curriculum. Therefore you shouldn't give a fuck if I fail or not. So leave me be, and I shall not disturb your perfect class." She stated calmly, her eyes returning to the window where they had once been. She could still feel the presence of the woman beside her, and now the added feeling of all eyes on her. But she decided to ignore them, her dream world was much better than this.

#

"So what's up with you, you took your usual stress in maths, but that was it, no sarcastic comments or fights. You feeling okay?" Aya asked, actually sounding concerned for her well being, but inside she knew she didn't really care. She secretly bet that Aya was happy she didn't embarrass her. Whatever. All she responded was a 'I'm fine', coupled with the ever present and very casual shrug.

"I just find it strange is all, anyway I don't wanna talk about that, I want to talk about the new hottie that joined the school today? Have you seen him? He is beyond gorgeous…"

She began to tune out the meaningless dribble that escaped her perfect fake best friend. Aya was undeniably beautiful, with long wavy dark hair that reached her shoulder blades, large innocent hazel eyes that turned green in the sun light. Her skin was a deep shade of olive and her style pretty much screamed, 'I'm hot and I know it'. She was pretty much Sakura's complete opposite. But they became relevantly good friends back when Aya hadn't grown into her looks.

".. he moved here from China, and his voice is beyond anything I have ever heard…."

That caught Sakura's attention but only for a split second, she did love men who could sing, if every man had attractive voices she would be in heaven. She also found the country and its history interesting. When they learned about The Chinese dynasty in history, she surprised her teacher by actually doing the work. However, that was only subject that interested her with in school.

"You can tell me more about him later Aya, this is my turn off, later." Sakura interrupted and began heading down the deserted looking ally way, but it was the easiest and shortest way to get to her home.

"Okay talk later Saks!" Aya responded behind her, leaving her alone to contemplate her thoughts. Even though she pretty much does this every second of the day, she liked to do it when there was silence.

The sounds of her slow foot steps echoed off the large walls shielding the view of the houses in front of them. She took a deep breath, and shivered slightly as the cold temperature began to become clearer to her, unconsciously she brought her jacket tighter around her, and shivered.

For some strange reason, she wasn't able to connect to her thoughts, she had just been able to not 2 minutes ago, but now… nothing, her mind felt blank and light. Her eyes drooped tiredly, which was weird, she also hadn't been tired; she had at least three cans of red bull over lunch.

She heard some muffled noises in front of her, but again, no thoughts came from the realization, she couldn't process any information, she wasn't even sure if she was still moving. The view of the ally in front of her then changed dramatically, the brick walls beside her changed in to large oak trees that spread up and above the height she thought was impossible for a tree to grow, a searing light blinded her momentarily, but was then dimmed by leaves that spread over the suns glare. She watched it all happen, yet still no thoughts flowed from her usually active brain.

"What is this" she whispered out loud, but her lips didn't move, or at least she didn't tell her lips to move, nor did she think what she said. So who was controlling her body, or at least clouding herself, from well herself…

That's when she saw him, a young man, about a year or two older than her, she guessed 19. And while staring at this man, she realized, once again feeling quite idiotic not to notice it the minute it came back, was that she was able to think again. However, she was speaking her thoughts out loud, and she had no control over them.

"I can think again" her body sounded, she knew it was her voice and her body allowing that sound, however it sounded... happy, but not the sassy happy you see normal teenagers, but robotic happy, the type of happy that parents put on for their kids, when they are actually at each others throats.

The boy of course heard her voice, immediately whipping around to face her, his eyebrows furrowed, as a ring of questions came tumbling from his mouth.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? What's your name? What kind of power allowed you in here?" his mouth then closed, his eyes piercing, he moved closer, standing only a few feet in front of her now.

"Well?" he asked.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto" Her voice said.

"And the other questions?" his eyebrows furrowed once more, looking her up and down as if he was checking her out or something.

"I don't know the answers myself, therefore I can not give you them" She responded this time she felt her lips moving, She still couldn't control them, but at least she was feeling something.

"I can feel my lips moving" her voice spoke; she wanted to slap her head in frustration, why where her thoughts being spoken?

And once again her lips parted and the same voice asked the question that was running through her mind.

"Its one of the rules of this place, you speak your thoughts therefore no lies can be said." His voice answered, but he looked amused at her frustration, yet worried at how she actually managed to get into this place.

"How'd I get here?" She allowed out of her, she was trying to keep her thoughts controlled, she didn't want to blurt out something she really didn't want him knowing.

"I…I don't know" he answered sincerely.

"Do you know how I can get home?" her head was still feeling light, but she started to regain the feeling in her arms and legs. She began to realize when her hand was brought up to her face and tucked her short auburn hair behind her left ear.

He also noticed this, and spoke before her thoughts were echoed out loud.

"How have you regained control of your body so fast?" he asked. I looked up at him, his eyes swimming with confusion.

"It isn't normal? ...you have beautiful eyes" her hand flew to her mouth covering it.

He smirked at first, a slight tinge of blood rising onto his cheeks. "Thanks, I think you're beautiful… but that's not really the point. How can you have the place already in tune with your body if this is your first visit?"

It was her turn to blush, she took a deep breath, shrugging her shoulders in answer to his question, she began to realize how stiff her muscles felt, she was really sore, as if she'd been in a vice grip for the last half hour. She groaned and began to try and loosen her muscles.

He said nothing as he watched her sit, and begin to go through stretches as if she was a professional gymnast.

"Err.. did you answer my question? Do you know how I can get home?" she asked once more, after she felt a little uncomfortable with his staring.

"Yeah, I'll take you" he offered her his hand. His amber eyes shining as the sunlight reflected off them, she hadn't meant to admit he had beautiful eyes, but she knew she wasn't lying. He really did.

"Did you really say I was beautiful?" her words fell out of her mouth as soon as the thought registered in her mind, she felt slightly idiotic, and a blush immediately crept up onto her cheeks. She took his hand as he helped her up. His smirk widened into an _almost_ smile.

"Yeah I did." His eyes diverted themselves away from hers, but she noticed the slight raise of his mouth. The warmth his hand caused to spread down her arm made her realize he still hadn't let go. His hand tightened its grip on hers as he led her through the forest. She refused to think any thoughts about his hand, as she knew she would speak them unintentionally, so instead she focused on the place.

The path wound through trees that reached higher than skyscrapers, and seem to be ever going.

"How long will it take to get home? I have to cook for my dad." She spoke out loud, again not meaning to ask the last part.

"We're here." He answered simply, stopping at perhaps the largest… anything she had ever seen. She had never seen anything as tall or as wide as the tree she was now standing before.

"What do I do?" she asked slightly intimidated by the sheer size of it.

"Just speak you address and then knock on the bark. A door will open outside your house. Don't worry, the people around you will not notice." He answered, letting go of her hand, and stepping back. She immediately missed the warmth it had provided, but she dismissed the thought before it was completed, she didn't want him to know that.

She spoke her address as clearly as she could, and knocked on the old tree, the echoing sound erupted the air around her as the tree transformed into a small door way, and the door swung open with a creek.

She felt a presence beside her, and noticed that the boy was beside her once more. He reached out and entwined their fingers once more, it was a weird feeling but she felt a pull to him like she had never felt before. It was like a magnet attracted to its opposite pole, it was chemical, and it shocked her how strong the feelings were.

He lead her through the doorway, she stepped through the threshold, the world behind her disappearing into a haze of colours, and her own world, the world she had grown up in re made itself before her eyes, the colours that had once been a similar haze of mess that the world behind her now was, re-organised its self to create her home, and the street it resided on.

"Wow" was all she could mutter, her hand had unconsciously tightened around the mans hand, which made him smile as he gazed upon her face. He had watched her reaction to the magic that had occurred around her and was surprised how she didn't seem frightened or surprised; she just showed wonder on her features. It made him smile at her innocence.

She came back from her chain of thought when she felt the warmth once again leave her hand. She looked round to seem the boy turn to her and smile. "how are you going to get back?" she asked him, confusion flashed and filled her mind as she tried to work out how she got to that special place herself.

"When I need to I will, but for now I live round the corner." He smiled at her, a sense of amusement at her shocked facial expression.

"Really? I haven't seen you around err… hey what's your name?" she asked, forgetting that she hadn't known.

"Li Syaoran" he held his hand out to shake. She smiled slightly at the formalness of the situation. She took it, "nice to meet you".

"Sakura, there you are! Where is my food? And who is he?!" her foster father's voice reached her ears and she winced slightly at the anger evident in his tone.

Syaoran looked back at her, worry swimming beneath his amber irises. "I should go" she mumbled. "See you around". And with that she ran back to her house, ready for what onslaught the man she hated was sure to bear on her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please let me know what you all think, Thanks.**

**xCrazyKindovWeirdx**


End file.
